


Stitches and Car Rides

by PhantomDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean x Reader, F/M, Fluff, How do tags?, Impala, Oneshot, Road Trip, Supernatural - Freeform, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomDragon/pseuds/PhantomDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean patch each other up after a hunt and Dean surprises you by suggesting a weekend at Bobby's to get away from hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches and Car Rides

  


"Ow," Dean hissed through his teeth, looking over his bunched up tee shirt to watch the needle slide through his skin. The two of you had just finished up business with a nasty poltergeist and had plenty of scrapes and bruises to show for it, the worst of which you were currently eleven stitches into. You tied off the thread and dabbed at the thin trickle of blood running down his side. 

"Only one more to go," you said, giving him a sympathetic smile. Despite your best efforts to be gentle, he still winced at the pinch of the needle, the muscles of his stomach clenching for a split second before relaxing.  
  
"We should take a vacation." 

You paused mid-stitch and raised your eyebrow at him. "To where, the Bahamas?" you joked, looking up to see him smirking down at you. Knotting the thread, you snipped off the extra ends and smoothed a bandage over the now neatly stitched six inch gash. "All done." 

He dropped his shirt and patted the bed. "Your turn. And I'm serious, Y/n,'' Dean added, as you pulled your legs up to settle cross legged in front of him. "It's Friday. Maybe we can grab Sammy and head up to Bobby's for the weekend." He paused as you gingerly unbuttoned your shirt and slid it off. 

"Well, we have done five cases this week," you said thoughtfully, pulling your shirt completely off. You started folding it then paused and frowned as you looked at it closely. A number of little holes now decorated the sleeves, with one huge tear along the back. Another one bites the dust.

The smell of alcohol filled your nose as Dean doused a piece of gauze and pressed it firmly to the slice in your shoulder blade, supporting you with his other hand on your bicep. You gritted your teeth and clenched the comforter in your fists as pain shot through you. Dean ran his thumb soothingly along your arm until you relaxed. "How far are we from Bobby's?" you asked, releasing the blanket as he took a new needle and thread out of the kit beside you and set to work.

"Less than a day," he answered, carefully putting in the first stitch. "And Sammy's flying in from Washington in a few hours." You hummed under your breath as he started on the second. "So, what do ya say? We could take Baby out to the field and spend the night under the stars..." You could hear the smile creeping into the voice as he trailed off suggestively.

"Are you asking me on a date, Dean Winchester?" you asked, letting your head fall back against his chest after he smoothed a bandage over his handy work. "Could be," he said, the smile still on his face as he wrapped his arms around you and rested his chin on your shoulder. "Well then, I accept," you said, smiling as he nuzzled your neck with the tip of his nose. He closed his eyes and just held you for a few minutes, both of you sitting in contented silence until you started pulling away. "I need to take a shower before we go," you said reluctantly. 

Dean leaned back on his elbows as you stood, a sparkle in his bright green eyes. "I could join you," he said casually, quirking an eyebrow. "If you did that we'd never leave." He made you laugh as he put on his best impression of Sam's puppy dog eyes. "You pack, I'll be out ten."

"Okay, miss bossy," Dean chuckled. "You know you love it," you tossed over your shoulder.

~~~

You shielded your eyes against the sun with one hand and watched a huge jet roar overhead, still low enough to make the Impala vibrate beneath you. Instead of going through the hassles of the crowded airport, you'd opted to guard Baby while Dean went in to get Sam. Speaking of, here they were now. You slid off the hood and greeted them with a smile. "How was the werewolf, Sam?" you asked, slinging an arm around his waist for a quick hug.

"Not bad. Turned out to be a pizza delivery guy," Sam answered, squeezing your shoulders in return. Dean grabbed his brother's bag out of his hand and tossed it in the backseat. "C'mon, let's go. It's gonna be a long drive," he patted the roof twice before sliding behind the wheel. 

"We'd be there in a few hours if we took a plane..." Sam whispered to you with a grin. You laughed and shook your head, heading for the backseat. The younger Winchester never missed a chance to tease Dean about his fear of flying. "What's so funny?" Dean asked as you got in the car. "Nothing," you said innocently, smiling at him through the rear view mirror. "Mhmm," Dean smirked, unconvinced. He put the car in drive as Sam took his usual spot in shotgun and floored it, sending gravel skittering across the pavement in his wake.

~~~

Later in the afternoon, you broke the comfortable silence the three of you had fallen into by telling Dean to go back a channel. "I love this song," you grinned, tapping your fingers to the beat. Before long, you started humming. Dean flicked his green eyes to the rear view mirror to look at you, a little smile on his face because he knew you were going to start singing along any second. His hand snaked to the radio and turned it up. 

And sing you did, before long your whole body was moving to the beat, complete with drumming your hands on the back of the front seat. Hey, maybe you didn't have the greatest voice in the world, but that wasn't going to stop you, especially when Dean surprised you by joining in. Sam didn't know the words, so he just listened, smiling at the two of you. You lost yourself in the moment, happy to be spending time with your two favorite people as the music echoed through the car.

~~~

"Y/n, you awake?" Dean asked softly. "Yeah," you answered. The same could not be said for Sam, who'd conked off with the sunset two hours ago. "We've got another forty miles to go, but I need to stop for gas first," he informed you. "Alright," you acknowledged, smothering a yawn. In minutes Dean pulled into a lonely Gas-N-Sip and parked beside a pump. A lone street light shed a dim yellow glow on the Impala, barely enough to see by. "I'll be right back," Dean said, shutting the door softly so as not to wake Sam. 

The cool air he'd let in made you shiver and miss your flannel shirt, having put it between Sam's head and the window for a pillow earlier. You stretched, running your right hand along the seat and paused when you felt something worn and soft. Picking it up, you brought it into the light and smiled. Dean's leather jacket. It smelled like him with the faint scent of whiskey and a hint of oil mixed in. You closed your eyes, and leaned against Sam's bag, vaguely listening as Dean finished with the gas and made his way back inside, shutting the door quietly once again. The last thing you remembered hearing was the rumble of the engine before you surrendered to sleep's embrace.

~~~

_Home sweet home,_ Dean thought, rumbling to a stop outside the old house and killing the engine. He could see a light on in the study and knew Bobby had waited up for them. "We're here, sleeping beauty," he said, reaching over to lightly push at Sam's shoulder. "Come help me with the bags," Dean said when Sam sat up and scrubbed his face. "Alright," Sam muttered sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Dean popped the trunk, grabbed two of the bags and with gravel crunching underfoot, headed for the door where Bobby greeted him with a pat on the shoulder. He dropped the bags near the stairs and stepped to the side to let Sam by as he came in shouldering two more. "It's just mine left in the back," Sam said through a yawn. "And I think Y/n's asleep." 

"Surprised she didn't sleep earlier, to be honest," Dean said as he headed back to the door. "It's been a long day." Retracing his steps to the Impala, he opened your door and paused, smiling at the sight of you. You were curled up on your side, legs beneath you, head resting on Sam's bag with Dean's jacket snugly around you like a blanket, tucked around your shoulders and wrapped high on your neck, just covering the tip of your chin. He leaned into the car and took you gently into his arms, jacket and all. You hardly stirred as he carried you, only to nestle your head closer into his shoulder as he held you tightly and whispered, "We're home."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by moi on tumblr: [Stitches And Car Rides](http://ohfora67impala.tumblr.com/post/130822974831/stitchesandcarrides)
> 
> I have an interactive fic box to replace 'y/n' there, but it doesn't seem to work on here. Sadface.


End file.
